


10 Moments

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys In Love, Cutesy, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: 10 moments between Kaien and Shuhei during their relationship together.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Shiba Kaien
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Every morning that Shuhei woke beside Kaien, he thanked whatever upper powers were in play that allowed this miracle to continue. Drowsy from where he stayed on his side in their shared futon, Shuhei quietly reached to cup Kaien’s cheek, relaxing further when he felt that familiar warmth. It was a bit childish and silly, however ever since he thought he had lost the Lieutenant for good, he felt the need to always check that this wasn’t a ghost before him. Leaning forward, Shuhei grazed Kaien’s lips with his own for a tender, but butterfly morning touch. Kaien’s rosy lips were always soft and sweet...utterly addicting.. It was always a struggle to keep himself at bay from those lips.   
  
“Hey…” Kaien whispered, eyes parting halfway open to graze drowsily across at his fellow lieutenant and lover. He usually awakened most of the time when Shuhei would touch him in confirmation, but he never stirred at it or spoke about it. He figured that it had something to do with the fact he’d been missing for so long…   
  
“Morning... “ Shuhei responded only to be muffled when Kaien shifted closer and yanked him right into his arms, encasing the raven-haired male in his warm embrace. It was almost too warm, but definitely not anything like the middle of the night. Kaien’s body always seemed to act like a heater under the sheets, and well, there were times where it got so bad that Hisagi would have to kick the covers off or hell, there was even one time where he shoved Kaien right out of bed.   
  
“Stealing kisses, huh?” Kaien finally mumbled, nuzzling the hand cupping his cheek still.   
  
“You can’t steal what’s already yours…” Hisagi remarked with a quiet chuckle, that almost could have been a light laugh.   
  
“Possessive, aren’t you?” The Shiba purred in amusement, but his voice still sounded a bit hoarse from having just stirred.   
  
“Always.” Hisagi didn’t even deny it as Kaien laughed and ruffled his lover’s hair before pressing a sweet kiss right on top of the ninth soul reaper’s head. “I’ll make breakfast...stay right here?”   
  
“Nn….let me.” Shuhei murmured, nuzzling the male’s chest. He wasn’t eager to leave bed just yet, but if that meant Kaien would stay right where he wanted him, then he could get himself to do it.   
  
“Let’s do it together then. Like the perfect couple~” Kaien teased lightly, only to laugh when Hisagi whacked his face with a pillow. Great way to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, try to take a sip okay?” Kaien whispered softly, raking a hand through Shuhei’s sweaty bangs, trying to cool the Lieutenant's heated skin as he brought a glass of cool water up to the male’s chapped lips. Hisagi seemed reluctant to sit up and drink, but he still went ahead and took a small sip.    
  
“Another, Shu.” Kaien pressed gently and brought the glass up to his lips once more. This time around Shuhei groaned in annoyance and made a show of taking his sweet time taking another sip. “No more…” Hisagi groaned after he was done swallowing the cool liquid and fell back against the pillows Kaien had stacked earlier behind him.    
  
“No more.” Kaien agreed and for now, left the glass on the nightstand as he checked Hisagi’s temperature once more. He pressed his cheek against the male’s temple and shuddered at just how hot the man’s skin felt. Shuhei was really burning up. At this rate, he might just have to take Shuhei against his will to the Fourth. His talk with the Captain of the Ninth earlier had proven that Hisagi had been literally working himself to death. Thank god he had stepped in when he had. It had been the only way he had discovered that Shuhei was this sick already.    
  
“Get some sleep, okay?” Kaien whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the raven-haired male’s hair. Once more Shuhei seemed hesitant to do as asked, but the kiss did make his eyelids flutter shut.    
  
“Fine...just this once…” Hisagi trailed off, already out like a light when Kaien pulled back to check on him.    
  
“Good…” Kaien muttered under his breath and gently retucked Hisagi under the covers before sitting down with their hands tangled together. He wouldn’t leave Shuhei’s side for even a moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

The way Kaien touched him made Shuhei feel like a schoolgirl in love with her first crush. Everywhere Shuhei’s hands wandered sent lightning-like shots down and up his spine, making his poor soul feel all jittery. It was a pure miracle that he hadn’t already cummed prematurely in his pants.    
  
“K-Kaien…” The mentioned Lieutenant didn’t respond verbally but rather leaned in to cover the boy’s lips with his and tame Shuhei’s nerves. At some point Shuhei couldn’t tell where they both started and ended, especially when their tongues started to tangle together in a battle of strength.    
  
“Mnn-!”    
  
He wasn’t going to make it to the end of the night, but that was okay because Kaien would always take care of him. The Shiba could put the pieces together for him once more and make Shuhei feel even more healed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shuhei was always the frank sort but when it came to his own personal injuries, speaking up and notifying someone of it wasn’t his strong suit. So it took Kaien several stares and a playful pat to his boyfriend’s ass to notice that something was definitely up. When people described Kaien as a mother hen, it was for the very reason that in the moment, Kaien dropped everything at hand, swept Shuhei up in his arms, and ran to the Fourth division. 

The death stare that Hisagi gave Kaien before he was taken away for a check-up was terrifying, but nonetheless, Shuhei’s health was important. Kaien wasn’t going to forsake that. 

Stepping out of the fourth about an hour later, Shuhei was blowing his nose with a tissue and still in a grouchy mood. “Ah...love?” Kaien chirped out, trying to feel things out and see if Hisagi was in a good enough mood to speak or not. 

“....I have a cold.” 

“Ah, well that’s treatable.” Kaien tried to sound positive, especially when Hisagi looked about ready to kill in a Kazeshini like state. 

“.....My Captain was notified.” 

“Ah, but-” 

“And on top of that, Captain ordered me to stay home.” Hisagi huffed, sniffling again before blowing his nose once more as they continued to walk towards their shared quarters. 

“Well…” Kaien went quiet only to smile a little and wrap an arm around Hisagi’s waist. “This just means I get to spoil you more-” 

“And smother me.” Hisagi groaned out weakly in despair. He wanted to work, not be under Kaien’s care, no matter how great it would be to be spoiled a little. 

“I’ll only smother you with love~”


End file.
